Solgaleo (Pokémon)
|} Solgaleo (Japanese: ソルガレオ Solgaleo) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from when leveled up in or starting at level 53. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Along with Lunala, it was initially shown, without a name or any data, in May 2016, but information on it was officially revealed on June 2, 2016. Solgaleo is a member of the Light trio along with Lunala and . Solgaleo is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. fuses with Solgaleo using the N-Solarizer to become Dusk Mane Necrozma. Biology Solgaleo is a large, white Pokémon resembling a lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame Solgaleo's head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw. Each spike separates large tufts of Solgaleo's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest Solgaleo's head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim. When Solgaleo enters its Radiant Sun phase, its appears on its forehead—a light blue symbol similar to a compass rose—and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The fur on its body glows a pale yellow and all other parts of its body except its nose turn bright yellow. Known as the "beast that devours the sun," Solgaleo has long been honored as an emissary of the sun.Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Solgaleo It said to live in another world and returns there when its third eye activates. Its body is capable of holding a vast amount of energy and glows when active. The intense light it radiates can make nighttime look like midday. Solgaleo can create Ultra Wormholes to travel to and from Ultra Space. Along with its counterpart , it can create , which it is said to be the male evolution of. It can also influence a 's evolution into 's Midday form with solar energy. Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Midday Lycanroc Solgaleo is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move and exclusive Z-Move . File:791Solgaleo-RadiantSunPhase.png|Artwork of Solgaleo's Radiant Sun phase In the anime Major appearances Nebby Nebby evolved into Solgaleo in Revealing the Stuff of Legend! while at the Altar of the Sunne, during the quest to save Lusamine from Ultra Space. Minor appearances Solgaleo debuted alongside in 's dream in A Dream Encounter!. It reappeared in flashbacks in Faba's Revenge! and Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, and in a fantasy in Tough Guy Trials!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Solgaleo debuted as a silhouette in a fantasy in PASM24. Solgaleo physically debuted in PASM25, where a evolved into it at the Poni Altar with the power of the Sun Flute. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Solgaleo appears as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball. It enters its Radiant Sun phase and attacks using its signature move . Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Alola|num2=389|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Sunsteel Strike|Steel|Physical|100|100|5||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=790 |name2=Cosmoem |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=791 |name3=Solgaleo |type1-3=Psychic |type2-3=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Solgaleo has a base experience yield of 136. * Solgaleo has the highest base of all Pokémon. * Solgaleo and its counterpart Lunala are the only Legendary version mascots of a generation's primary pair of games with a base stat under 90. In Solgaleo's case, this is its . * Solgaleo's Japanese name and its romanization were revealed in a tweet of their trademark on March 22, 2016. Origin Solgaleo is based on , a fairly common motif in many Western and Middle-Eastern cultures. In particular, Solgaleo might reference the , being described as "devouring the sun", as well as connected to metals via its type. Finally, being the emissary rather than personification of the sun as well as being able to pass through different dimensions, Solgaleo might lend some inspiration from the , a goddess usually described as a lion that is the sun's protector in Egyptian mythology as it travels through the underworld. Name origin Solgaleo may be a combination of ''sol (Latin for sun) and leo (Latin for lion). It may also incorporate , an Italian astronomer who presented evidence that the Earth rotated around the Sun and advocated . Solgaleo's verbal cry in Pokémon Sun, "La-liona", is based on the words lā (Hawaiian for sun) and liona (Hawaiian for lion). In other languages and leo. |de=Solgaleo|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Solgaleo|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Solgaleo|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Solgaleo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=솔가레오 Solgaleo|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=索爾迦雷歐 Sokyíhgālèuihāu|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=索爾迦雷歐 / 索尔迦雷欧 Suǒ'ěrjiāléi'ōu|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Солгалео Solgaleo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Radiant Sun phase |bordercolor= |zh_yue=旭日狀態 Yūkyaht johngtaai |zh_cmn=旭日狀態 / 旭日状态 Xùrì zhuàngtài |ja=ライジングフェーズ Rising phase |cs=Radiant Sun Phase |fr=Phase Soleil Levant |de=Sonnenaufgangsphase |hu=Radiant Sun alak |it=Fase sole nascente |ko=라이징페이즈 Rising phase |pl=Radiant Sun Phase |ru=Фаза Бристательное Faza Bristatel'noye |es=Fase Sol Ascendente }} Related articles * Nebby Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four de:Solgaleo es:Solgaleo fr:Solgaleo it:Solgaleo ja:ソルガレオ zh:索尔迦雷欧